My Sweet Heart!
by animechick9000
Summary: I'm writing stories about my fav yugioh pairings but with a twist.. they're horror fics! I just thought of doing something different, beside I love horror stories as I do to hugs! There will be lemons! Latest story: Tendershipping w/ fem ryou
1. just kill me

**Anime Chick 9000: Hey it's me! So sorry about the story, "The Orge and the Maiden". My little Bastar- I mean 'Brother', deleted it and aslo the copy I had on word. Since I'm lazy, I'll not rewrite unless you review this saying that you do want it back. cuz any thing for my fans.**

**Any way This idea came up when I watched the one the most heartwarming or should I say 'Heart ripping' movies of all times, "My Bloody Valentine 3D". And Thought 'Man I surely wanna give my valentine a blooy heart!' and then after that movie I saw Yu-gi-oh and thought 'Yu-gi-oh + My Bloody Valentine = fanfic time!' So these are all my pairings but here's the catch... They're horror stories. So enjoy! :D These are also short stories! Ps: there is some genderbending! sorry, i felt like making a rape scene.**

**Thornshipping (Anzu's pov):**

I was in a white room. A nice and safe white room. Safe... Not even I would think such a thought.

How long has it been? How long since I've seen _his _face? How long had I've seen the person with the face that murder my friends one by one? Maybe six years ago?

I've changed since then. My hair reaches to my waist and my eyes were blank. My clothes were a white short dress with long sleeves that made sure I wasn't gonna hurt myself.

I stayed in this place for four years. All because Kaiba's being selfish.

When I heard Yugi, Joey, Duke, Tristan, Serenity, and Ryou died, I wanted to join them. So that way we can be together, because of our bond.

But Kaiba stopped me and put in this hellhole. Where I'm far away from my friends forever. But I guess I can thank Kaiba, because I know for now I'm safe from _him. _

But sometimes I think maybe it'll me good for me if _he __**did**_ come and killed me. When that's happens I want to forever be with and friends.

I guess today is one of those days.

Sometimes I think that I'm a princess stuck in a white castle and _he's _ my knight of death, coming to set me free.

I heard screaming and banging.

But I'm not scared, hopefully it's a mental escaping and is killing everything in his path.

With this thought I just smiled. The moment finally came to join my friends on the other side.

The door opened revealing a man in his twenty's and very tall. His hair was spikey and he smelled of blood. But out of all that interested me was his violet, lifeless eyes.

It took me a minute to figure out who he was.

It was _ him._ He didn't looked like he was affected by age. He still had that disgusting smirk on his. He walked closely towards me and kneeled.

Then with his smirk that I hate he said, "My dear, did you miss me? You know it took at least five years to find you."

I just bowed my head to cover my eyes and said, "Just kill me.."

For a moment, he started to laugh and then he said, "If I were to kill you, then I wouldn't have wasted my time to find you. No, I want something from you."

I looked surpised and looked up. He smirked and then he lift my face and kissed me! It was a harsh kiss, with his tongue roaming thoughout my mouth. Then he started undoing my stap jacket.

I stuggled but he didn't stop. He chuckled at my attempt but he manage to get to my bra. He then smiled creepy and used a bloody knife to cut it. I protested and blushed.

But then he said, "My dear, you have the most beautiful body, now for all my hard work to find to finally pay off."

I tried to get him off, but no avail. I paniced and started to cry. Once he lifted his face to mine he licked my tears. Then return to my breasts, which he rubbed so firmly. Then he licked my nipple and I whimpered patheicly.

Then he took the rest of my dress off and ripped my white panties off.

Then he smirked and said, "My dear Anzu, Your even more beautiful you shouldn't be ashamed by it."

I just shook my head and said "N-no please, j-just kill m-m-me!" with teary eyes.

He just laughed and purred, "Oh I wish I could. My dear, But I can't let a wonderful body like yours be rotting in a grave like your friends." Then I cried even more.

Then he put a finger inside me. I've never had in anything inside of me, so it was a painful.

He smirked and said "My dear Anzu, you're so tight. You have to be a virgin." Then he undid his pants, revealing a very big member. I was scared, because how the hell was that huge thing suppose inside me.

He said, "At first this will hurt, but I do promise to bring pleasure. Trust me."

At this I just tried to crawl but he kept me still. I tear up.

Then I felt a great pain inside me. I shouted, but there was no one out there to help me. I cried loudly as he moaned.

"You feel amazing my dear little Anzu. Now I'm lucky that you're going to be all mine." He said as he pumped out and in of me. I moaned unwillingly as he purrs.

"More my dear!" he said as sucked my shoulder. He then tapped a spot that made my body feel pleasure. I started to moaned more.

"If you want more then scream my name, my dear!"

I did, and then atfer ten minutes he pulled out of me. I felt used and disgusting. He then put my clothes back on, he even stapped my arms back.

I just had wide eyes as he headed out the room, walking down the corrior.

I saw many dead bodies, but I just stood there in his strong arms. Then I got my thoughts straighted out and stuggled.

He chuckled and his grip became tighter. So tight that I whimper.

"That Kaiba... Thinking he could hide you away from me. Pttf. He'll get what's coming. As for you, I'll take you to far away place from all of this. That's what you want right? isn't it?" he said.

I shook my head. He eyed me then said, "Either way you're coming with me, my dear."

When he finally reached the parking lot where his black truck was park he said to me "You'll make a lovely bride."

I cried a little and struggled more, but since it's _him_ we're talking about, he overpower me easily.

When I got in the truck with him, he smiled and said three words that I never thought he'll say, "_**I love you**_"

**If you're an idiot 'him' is Yami Marik. Also I like those asylum cute short dresses.  
Since Thornshipping is my favorite pairing I decdie to do it first.  
NEXT: TENDERSHIPPING with male ryou! cuz I'm write two but one with generbend ryou! Review please! :D **


	2. a stalker's love

**Hi I'm back, this time it's gonna be a Tender with male ryou, cuz I'm planning on doing one with female ryou. Any way there's a bit halfshipping because I like the pairing a little bit. Also if you're a vocaloid fan, you should be able to regonize the plot from one their songs. If your not a fan go to you tube and see their songs. Abriged Malik commands so!**

**Tendershipping w/male ryou (Bakura's POV): **

I love you.

You should know that by now. But all you know is my name and the fact that I'm your next-door-neighbor.

I look out my window and see your cute angel face. That the cute face that made me fall in love with you.

Your just too perfect. With your pale beautiful face, long white hair and innocent brown eyes.

Since the day I met you, I started to research you. After all, lovers should never keep sercets, **never**.

Oh, I see that your mother and sister died in an accident and your father is eqygtian achlogist. Well won't that mean you're all alone then?

Don't worry...When confess your **real **feelings towards me, I'll make sure we will be **forever together**.

I also learned that you were bullied before.

**I did what any lover would do. I stalked them and murder them in cold blood. **

Because **lovers **are suppose to protect each other. I bet you're going to be happy.

I laid in my bed with a plushie I made that resembles you. I stared at the many pictures of you I have on all my walls.

One day you will be walking down the virgin road while wearing a beautiful white dress to match your features with a smile plastered into your face.

And I will wearing a black tuxedo with a red tie. And at the end of the ceremony we'll say 'I do'.

The next day I saw you enter your living room, I expected you to come alone but you didn't.

You came with a violet hair girl.

She looked so sweet and pretty, but I'm not into women. What I'm into, are **cute white boys**.

You seem to be nervous, is she **blackmailing **you? If she is then I'll make sure to end that little-

Wait you're blushing... Do you like her?

You like **HER**?! How can you love her when you have something like **ME**!?

I gave you two a last glare. and had a twisted thought.

**'If you confess your love to her, I'll kill her!' **

I waited outside in an alley for her. And as soon she came by I grabbed the little bitch.

Then I raped her. True, having you would be much more **better **but I figure I would scar her before I killed her.

And when I finished, I cut her chest area and ripped her heart out.

So this stuipd little thing is what you wanted?

Mine would be more sutiable.

I then carried body to my home. Then when I reached there, I placed her on my table.

Stipped her of the remain her clothes and sewed her heart wound. But didn't placed her heart back. That's too much. I stabbed her heart repeatly, I then threw it away.

Then I place her carefully in a box and placed a bow on it.

**Ryou's Pov: **

I can't that the girl I've beening crushing on **likes **me!

**ME**, the kid who's been condsiered a bad omen.

The girl who is the most popular **likes **me!

I felt super **happy**. More than that actallay.

I'm on cloud nine! I laughed and hugged my thief king plushie .

Nothing could go **wrong**!

The very next day I waited for her to walk to school but she wasn't there waiting for me.

I went through whole day without seeing her. I figured she was sick.

Then I called her, but she didn't respond. That's werid she'll **always **respond.

"What's wrong?", I asked her in a message. "Call me when you can. Okay? I'm worried. Love you."

I walk near the my doopstep. I saw I had a package with a bow on it.

I looked around but couldn't see anyone. So I just dragged it into my house, thinking it's gift from my father.

When I reached my living room. It smelled werid but I still ripped the tape from the cardboard box.

I opened it...

And saw something I never **wanted **to see. It was my new girlfriend's dead body.

I had tear flowing out of my eyes. I put my hand on mouth.

**It...can't be...**

I cried and hugged her. I looked out my window to see my neighbor Bakura stab a human heart.

I had wide eyes. No...**Way**.

And to prove my theory, there was a note saying:

**My dear sweetheart, **

**I love you, But you loved another. **

**But do asked you? Did she love you more than ME? **

**NO! She murder those bullies for you? NO!**

**I did. I love you. I'm your true love!**

**This is to prove that no one will kept you away from me!**

**Your one true love.**

I was in shock. But then I got a dress from my mother's waredore in the acttic and dress her in it.

Then I brushed her hair while hugging her tightly. 'Why am I not reporting this?' I thought.

But my thoughts were interupped by a knock on my door. I put Miho in the bed and came to the door and opened it.

It was package, hopefully her heart. I opened it, but found a dead cat's head.

I like cats, I **really **do. But I can't forgive him.

The few past days had been shakey. I never reported that bastard because if I did they would have take her away.

I didn't want that... I want Miho **forever**.

I did reviced a lot of dead cat body parts. But he can't win me over like this.

As I brushed my beloved's beautiful violet hair, I thought of Bakura.

Then I got my out-going clothes, and got ready for what I'm about to do.

"I'll be back honey, I have to pay our neighbor a visit. I won't take long...**I promise**." I said.

**Back to Bakura's Pov: **

I thought of my sweetheart as I butcher yet another cat. I smiled, he liked cats right?

Then I heard a knock on my door. I cleaned myself and peeked who it was in my seehole.

Oh! It's you **sweetheart**. I smiled even more.

I opened the door for you.

So you finally know that we're **destined **for each other?

**Good**... Very good.

"Hello Bakura, how do you do in lovely evening." you asked.

"Great." I said. You smile, and pull out a beautiful bouqet of black roses.

Oh! my little hikari, you shouldn't have!

"I got these for you. They just reminded me of you."

Of course they **should**. They are rare and beautiful.

"Thank you. Please come in. I have tea on." I say.

"Thank you."

I went to the kitchen to prepare and put the roses in a vase.

Ah..I knew you loved me all this time. But that little seduceful bitch blind you my hikari.

Now that she's out of the picture, we begin our beautiful future together.

As stared at the flowers, I noticed a shadow behind me.

I turned around to see you my sweet hikari. But in your hand is a knife, the same knife that I used to slaughter **her**.

Oh I see... You want pay back huh? I just chuckle and said

**"I'll love forever" **Then you swing the knife into my chest.

I'm about to die, yet I couldn't be **happier**.

Because when you die, we'll be forever together.

**I promise. **

**Okay that's it for today! Hope you like it enough to review it! I put a hint on what my next tender is going to be about. **

**Next: casteshipping **


	3. yes my master

**Yo, wat up my homies! Okay... That was OOC of me. But here the next upate horror story! Sorry, I'm not upating as often! **

**Casteshipping (Akeria's POV): **

**I defeated the person who took my family. **

I stabbed his heart and laughed. It's true what they say, **reveage taste so sweet. **

I'm disformed him as possible, bastard **desevered** it...

My white hair was spatted with red blood dots.

I laughed and kicked the worthless and lifeless body.

Then I still having his blood in my hands, I wrote 'The thief king was here'.

I smirked, and walked away. True I wanted to how his **preious **divine guradians took this, but...

I had a payment to **revice**...

I went to the right room and waited..., with my groin aching. **Dammit **just by thinking about him had my dick hard.

True, you may be asking yourself how **little **and **stupid **thief king got in the great palace of the **almighty **and **strong **pharoh. Well guess there's **another **person like me.

His brother, Akunadin, wanted for his son, Set to be the next king of eqygt but he needed to take care of two main objections.

He offered a great bounty for me. That's when those bastards I used to call **'pals' **decided to turn me in. Those fuckin idiots are **good **as **dead **when I get out of here.

Any way I got capture and made an offer, _**he'll let me go if I murder his beloved brother**_. At first I was surpised he asked such request.

I think he didn't know that I'm willing to do **anything **for murder the pharoh with my bare hands. But why not spice up the deal? When I told him my share of the deal, he just smirked and said,

"Well, I have no problem with it, I mean _**after all it'll make it way more easier**_."

You may be asking yourself, 'What is it a thief would want?'. Well let's just say... It's rare and very **beautiful**.

Then the door opened, oh he's here with my reward.

Oh look at it, it's shivering in fear. _**How cute**_. That, believe it or not, it turns me on ... **major **time.

"Here he is. Now leave before you get caught." he said as he handed me a rope that was tied around the poor boy.

"OH, I will.** Good luck on ruling with your son**!" I said mockly. He just **'hump' **as I carried my prize bride style, and jumped out the balony. I had great experince jumping but it seems my little prize doesn't have any.

He started to cry tears, and** as a mocker **I am, Iick them. They taste so good.

I then spotted the horse that the old man gave me. I checked it and placed my reward in top of it, then I rode on it.

It was hard ridin with my little sex slave, I even thought of raping it now but I could be very rude of me. **I needed to interdoce his new home before that. **

Finally we arrived at Kul Ena, but it felt empty without the ghosts haunting it. Since the pharoh was killed by me, they moved on. Then again I have my little prize with me. So I'll **never **be alone.

It started to stuggle, how cute. I love it when they try that. I finally found my bed. And placed my cute little sex toy on it. Then I ripped his tunic off ,revealing himself to me. He was a beautiful angel.

A beautiful angel, that I should taint with darkness.

Then I ripped his gag, he breathe for air. Then I chaincuffed him into one of the bars on top of my bed.

"R-Release me n-now!" he shouted. I just smirked and said, "No. I **worked **very hard for you and it wouldn't be fair for uncle who also **worked **hard."

"You are all murderers, _**may you and my uncle rot in hell**_!" he shouted. He had gone to far. I sighed.

"I really want to be **gentle **since it's your first time and all. But for that bit of lip you gave your new **master**, I'll have to teach when it too far. And trust me, after this little '**punishment**' You'll not going to walk for a week's time."

I pulled my tunic up, and revealed my big boy all wet and hard. Ready for action.

His red eyes shoted up and he started to stuggle even more. I didn't even **lubed **him. I just entered rapiadly inside him. He shouted in full pain but I moaned in pure pleasure. He felt truely **amazing**.

I pumped in and out of him roughly. It must have been painfully for the little guy but still. _**A pet should always obey it's master**_.

I then grabbed his dick and started to rub it. I then heard his beautiful unwilling moans as I pumped in and out and rubbed his cock.

I wanted this to be the most painful, exciting, and unwilling sex he's ever had. This outa teach him.

This conutined all night. I stopped after I came. When pulled out, noticed my dick had his blood on it. I pulled him closer undereth the sheets and hugged him.

Then I kissed his forehead as he cried and fell asleep quickly. 'My little love slave' I thought as I had my head nuzzle his neck. Soon sleep came to me. I woke up the moment Ra rised.

I had more energy than any person would have after sex. I then locked him inside and rode off to find those two idiots who turned me in. I found them.

**Wasting thier money on sluts and beer in a expensive bar**. They were a bit shocked, tried to make **me forgive **them by saying 'We **needed **the money, we had **no **choice'.

I just smirked and said, "Well I trust you two. I mean you pratially knew that I will escape." They just smiled and offer me a hooker and beer. _**Those idiots**_...

The hooker was hot, but I had a little sex slave of my own. Wouldn't make **him **jealous now do I?

Then I told the idiots that there was a better bar with hotter hookers and better beer. They trusted me and we left.

Then I let them to a abandon alley where they said 'What's the deal, Akefia?!'

I killed them **nice **and **slowly**. I kept one's ear and the upper lip of the other as soviurs.

Then I returned to my beloved home, with my sex slave just waiting for me. He was still cuffed and he had a broken face. The type I love to see. I freed him and he didn't run or **try **to escape.

His legs were shaking, and I sat down the bed with him. I noticed he was werely and cautionus. Oh I wonder what ever happen to the boy who called **me **off yesterday.

This is excatly what happens to those who **disobey **or **insult **me. Sratch that, their fates are worse than this. Many of my victims **might **say he's **lucky **to be alive.

"Did we learn **something **yesterday,_** my toy**_?" I purred as I curled his hair with my finger.

"To not say a-anything bad t-to you." he said.

"**Wonderful**, now everytime I order you to do something, say yes master and do it. Okay?" I said as he nodded. "Now take my coat off."

"Y-yes master." he said as he took my coat off. Guess I fixed him. I got boner on how sumissbive he was. I smirked and said,

"Slave come here in my lap." as I patted my lap.

"Yes M-master." he said as he sat in my lap. He looked more in shock, but I looked more pleased than anything. I curled his hair with my finger.

"Master, didn't mean to be so mean yesterday, little one... You just made master very angry." I cooed. "But you know I feel **very **horny right now." He then had panic in his expession.

"But being in **very **good mode..." I said as I put him down and pulled my tunic up revaling a hard dick. Then I pulled him closer, and said "Suck, and if you feel **couraged **enough to bite. I'll get very angry."

He just cried and opened his mouth to suck off me. He was a pro at this. Then I buck my hips and pulled his head closer. Oh yea.. Too bad for the world cause he's mine and mine only.

After I came I told him to stop. He looked like he was about to spit out my sperm, but I wasn't going to have **any **of that.

"**Swallow**." He tried his best to swallow it and he did. Such a good little slave. Then I placed him in my lap and whispered in his ear.

**"Good boy." **

**Thank you for reading this crappy story. Sorry I'm such a perv, and sorry about the sex scenes in this fic I mean about the thornshipping and this one. I just don't do rape scenes that often so yea.  
I aslo want to apoloze about making TKB sound like a pedophile. But in this fic, he's 17 and Atemu is 14 so is that a violiotion of age or something cuz I know nothing about the law. ._.  
Any way this also count as a darkshipping because I'm too lazy to write them a story. But have in mind they are a fav. couple of mine. **

**Next:  
Tendershipping w/ fem ryou. **


	4. i do

**Hi It's me again! Any way this a genderbend ryou type of fic. You know I been thinking that if I make bakura a vampire in one of these. I just saw hotel Trannszia so yea.  
Dracula I feel your pain about you and the cool type of vampires being represented by sparkly fluffy haired girly and pathetic excuse for a vampire. T_T. A bit of Angstshipping, not a big big fan of it but I do not hate it. PS. this story is kinda a bit fluffy**

**Tendershipping w/ fem ryou (Ryou's POV): **

_**It was suppose to be the most happiest day of my life. **_

The keyword is **was**.

I was walking down virgin's road. But it was spilled with red blood and had pieces of flesh.

The only thing I could hear was a distorn verison of 'Here comes the bride'. I couldn't even heard a breath. Only **his** and a scared preist's.

My wedding dress was beautiful and fit like a glove. But now it's look dark. It was painted black, had stains on blood and ripped. It was my mother's wedding dress. I had tears in my eyes.

But he was smirking. Probably happy about making my entire life **a living hell**. Since I met him, he promised to bring Amane back with I helped him.

Naturally being quite naive, I trusted him to take my body. It was **a huge mistake**.

I was stuck in an anicent jail cell for many days, but for Amane to smile at me and shout _'Big sister_!' again... I went though it.

I was release once and while, but he found a way be back in control.

When I knew my friends were thearten by him. I broke our deal and tried to stop him but he so stronger me.

I would battle but he would easliy stop me. He mocked me and beated me until I was unconsious.

He would kiss harshly but **never** steal my virginity. He would say that when the moment just right. Every night I was afriad that it was his 'right moment'.

Then when after Yami or Atemu went to the afterlife, I met Malik Ishtar. He was quite a handsome man. He and I had an evil yami controlling us and lying to us.

My father happen to study an achtecture near there. After telling him why I was there, he asked if wished to stay with him there.

It was hard choice, but Ishizu recommend it, because Malik needs someone his age to socalize. He blushed and denied it. He looked so cute, but I can tell he's kinda lonely.

So I accepted and get my friends to send my stuff to egypt.

It was pleasant stay, especially after he asked me to become his girlfriend. Which I accept with great joy.

Later he propose marriage and I again accepted. I thought that there was nothing that could ruin this happy moment.

**But how wrong could I be**

The eve of the wedding was at hand. Where was I? Looking at the most beautiful wedding dress. The one my mother left. In way she and Amane were going to be there.

Then a cold hand grabbed my shoulder. I carefully turned but was greeted with a punch.

I recovered from that to see a very angry and **familiar person**. He pulled me by my hair and glare me with blood red eyes.

"Ryou, ryou, sweet little _**hikari... **_You honestly didn't think that _**I was completely gone now did you**_?" he said with a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

"**h-how**?" I said with tears flowing out of my eyes. He just chuckled.

"It's take more than that to kill me. You know what they say '_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger my dear**_." he said as he grabbed my wrist and put my arm behind my back.

"Please stop! **It's not fair!** You always mess up my life!" I screamed with more tears coming out. He laughed and grabbed other arm and placed it behind my back. Then he bind my wrists together. .

**"Fair?!** What the **hell **do you know about **fair**?! Do you find it fair that the person you protected for so long, the person who should **love you **being happily married another fair?!" he shouted.

"**I...I don't love you**!" I shouted. He had a muderous gleam in his eyes.

"You're going to **pay** for that little comment hikari." he said as dragged me into a closet. Then he summoned a shadow verison of himself.

"Kill all in your way but spare the priest and the groom." he commanded. The creature nodded and went to do it's duty. Then Bakura stopped it, "And bring them to me alive, understood?"

"Stop No!" I shouted but it was long gone. He then gagged me and placed me in the closet.

"Now be a good girl and stay there." he said. I had tears in my eyes and thought of the many lives lost. Soon I fell asleep.

Then a tug woke me up. I woke up to see my husband to be tied in a chair with knife wounds all over his tanned skin. I quickly tried to run to him, but got grabbed by a hand and pushed into a couch.

Then bakura allowed his face to appear. "If you don't want your beloved dead, then listen to these directions..." he told me the directions. I had tears and looked at Malik with wide eyes.

He shooked his head. I just couldn't bring myself to defly him. I loved Marik more than anything so I nodded my head.

He smirked and said "Oh and I **fixed **your dress. Expect you soon." Then he made his way laughing, while dragging the man I love with him.

I stood there frozon, thinking on my next plan.

What next plan? If I don't do this Malik will die, and I'll feel worse about life.

Malik has always been there for me, now it's my turn to help him.

I put on the twisted dress and waited for my cue.

So here we are, me walking to the man who single-handy **destoryed **my life and poor shaking priest. How on earth could this get worse?

When I finish the road, I turned towards the devil himself.

Smirking proudly, he said, "Begin". The preist nodded and began his speech, but I couldn't even listen. Because I glared at him , hoping thuder would come a strike him dead this very minute.

'Stoping thinking the **impossible**, hikari.' a voice thought though her head. I could stare at him with disbelif, I'm not even safe from my own thoughts.

Then the preist turn neverously to Bakura and asked, "Do you take Ryou Bakura as beloved wife till death do you part?" Bakura chuckled and said, "I do."

Then he turned to me and said, "Do you take Yami no Bakura as your beloved husband till death do you part?" I stared at the ground and looked at bakura who was smirking.

**"I do.." **

**Okay that's it. Thanks for reading! I human heart you! **

**Happy valetine day! ~~3**


End file.
